


Mission Impossible: Revenge of the 3 Sexy Villains

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: You are a secret agent in the CCA. An organization tasked with dicking down bad bitches, one orgasm at a time. You are given an extremely dangerous mission to defeat 3 sexy, super villains. These ladies will not just stand by & take a pounding, they will fight back with their sex skills & drain your cock dry if you are not careful. Do you choose to accept this mission? If so, step inside._____________________________
Kudos: 1





	Mission Impossible: Revenge of the 3 Sexy Villains

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This script was written by an adult, for adults. If you are under the legal age to view explicit material, DO NOT read this content under any circumstances. Do not copy, redistribute, use my scripts for monetary gain or claim any of my scripts as your work. By reading the following explicit material below, you hereby legally agree to the following conditions above.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> \--- SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3 ---
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) & this script link in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.
> 
> P.S - If this script has already been filled by someone, I don't care lol. RECORD YOUR VERSION PLEASE. I LOVE hearing more than one version & that's more material for everyone to nut to. Thank you so much for even considering this. Sincerely, Sir Clap Those Cheeks aka Dang Girl, Sit On My Face aka Where The Waifus At aka Sean.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> I like to add character names/info/images just to give you an idea of what they look like and how they are. This is just simple background information that I hope will help you <3
> 
> SAY HI TO THE MAIN CAST
> 
> Zala Abebe. 35. Ethiopian criminal mastermind, solely responsible for the New York City blackout, resulting in 2.3 billion being stolen in precious jewels and artifacts. A domineering & calculative woman, always one step ahead of her enemies. Bounty - $30 million. Threat level: DANGEROUS. Status - Fuck on approval. https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2795213
> 
> Leina Fernandez: 29. Argentinian heiress of the Nakooli Company fortune. She created her own militant force, equipped with robotic battle-suits. These suits enhance human abilities by 800%. She is capable of destroying a small city. A loyal woman to those who follow her, they love her unrealistic ideals. Bounty - $300 million. Threat level: EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. Status - Fuck on sight.  
> https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=4145118
> 
> Li Mei: True origins: Unknown. Age: Unknown. Nicknamed the Chinese Princess. Extremely loved by the world. Donated 1.2 billion to charities, saving 345 million people. A global sensation that is adored by all. But behind that innocent smile, is a terrifying monster hiding. Those that she does not like are sold into slavery & forced to work grueling labor. Rumored to be responsible for 1,000,000 deaths. Bounty - $3billion. Threat level: DEATH. RUN IMMEDIATELY. DO NOT ENGAGE. DO NOT BE SEEN. Status - DO NOT FUCK.  
> https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=4117973
> 
> OTHER CHARACTERS THAT NEED A VOICE. CAN BE VOICED BY PEOPLE PLAYING MAIN CAST OR ANY GIRL INTERESTED.
> 
> AI Ava: A self thinking wrist gadget designed to assist with missions. She is responsible for giving basic instructions during combat. Involved in one sex scene of her own as a full body hologram. Voice should be somewhat monotone but still sexy for the listener.
> 
> MINOR CHARACTERS THAT NEED A VOICE. EACH HAVE A SHORT SEX SCENE
> 
> Handler Natasha: 44. The woman responsible for training you. Expert in hand to cock combat, cum defense and deepthroat assassination. Assigns missions to you. Briefly checks in after each target mission to properly brief you.(Very few lines/short BJ scene)
> 
> Slutguard 1: A loyal guard of Leina Fernandez. Excels in tongue to cock combat and ball tactics. (very few lines/short sex scene)
> 
> Slutguard 2: A loyal guard of Leina Fernandez. Excels in deepthroat assassination. (very few lines/short BJ scene)

Anyone can say this ----------------> Chapter 1 - EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED.

(sucking cock sfx) followed by (deepthroating + gagging 6 seconds, sfx) followed by (cock popping out of mouth sfx)

Handler Natasha: [Cheerful] Well done recruit, very well done. You held up against my throat attacks and didn't even cum from that 15 minute blowjob. You've shown great improvements in your abilities to resist, & I believe you are ready for the next step. I'd like to invite you to become a core member, but all core applicants need to complete a dangerous mission. 

Do you accept this mission, knowing you might not come back? You do?

Very well. Step inside the room. I'll debrief you on the targets and provide proper equipment. You head out in 30 minutes. 

(stack of papers hitting desk sfx) (clearing throat sfx)

Alright agent, welcome to the mission board. I'll hop right in. In order to be accepted as a core member, you need to successfully defeat 2 out of 3 opponents. We say 2, because the last one has never before been successfully completed. 

(screen changing sfx) - [Can be something like a button clicking/camera shutter noise]

[Normal tone] This is Zala Abebe. She's 35. Ethiopian criminal mastermind. Caused the New York City blackout. Stole 2.3 billion in jewels and artifacts. Domineering & calculative. Always one step ahead of you. Combat techniques involve twerking & dick riding. Threat level is high, fuck on assessment. 

(screen changing sfx)

[Serious tone] This is Leina Fernandez. 29. Argentinian heiress of the Nakooli Company fortune. Made her own force, equipped with these battlesuits. They enhance our abilities by 800%. She could probably destroy a small city. Loyal to her followers, but spouts unrealistic ideals. Techniques involve ball sucking & titty-fucking. The threat level is very dangerous. Fuck her on sight.

(screen changing sfx)

[Extremely serious tone] This is her. Li Mei. Her true origins are unknown. Even her age is unknown. She's nicknamed The Chinese Princess. Loved by the world. Donated 9 billion to charities, saving 245 million lives. A global sensation that is adored by all. 

You think I'm joking? Some people have two masks, and behind that innocent smile, is a terrifying monster hiding. Everyone that has crossed her is either sold into slavery & forced to work grueling labor, or killed. She is rumored to be responsible for 1,000,000 deaths. Threat level is impossible. You run immediately, do not engage. Do not let her see you. Do not try to fuck her. The last 4 agents have all failed & are in critical condition. If you encounter her, you run for your life. Combat techniques: Only 2 known. Soul sucking blowjobs & wet ass pussy of the extreme variety. The last agent said do not enter her mouth or pussy, under any circumstances. She will destroy you. The only slim chance you may have is to fuck her in the asshole, fast & hard.

(hand clap sfx)

Debrief over. These are the new gadgets, gear up. We're moving out. Remember, the first two targets must be dicked down successfully, no witnesses either. This is Ava. A watch programmed to help you during the fuck fights. She'll do a body scan on the enemy to determine weakpoints, then recommend certain positions to trigger their orgasm. Always listen to her. She rarely fails. 

AI Ava: [monotone but somewhat sexy still] Hello master. I am Ava. An AI assistant designed to help you successfully fuck your enemies. Pleased to work with you.

Natasha: The plane is ready. You head out to New York City. Our scouts have spotted Zala hiding in the high class Abetti Neighborhoods. You'll be parachuting down to the roof, and will sneak inside past the guards. You must fuck her and make her cum. If she raises an alarm, you're screwed. Goodluck agent. May the goddesses be watching over your cock.

(airplane sfx) - [can go on youtube and get sound clips]

AI Ava: Approaching destination. Please jump immediately. Target is 36,000 feet below. 

(large gust of wind sfx) (airplane slowly fading away sfx)

AI Ava: Landing on roof successful. Heat signature detected. 1 unit, left, 400 feet.

(alarm clock going off/any alarm noise sfx) 

Zala: [Sleepy voice] Ugh, shut up. Stop making so much noise. 

Zala: [realization] Shit, someone triggered the sensor alarm on the roof.

(cocking a pistol sfx) - [Can probably go on Youtube for sound examples]

Zala: Fuck, the one day my security is low. Alright, they couldn't have gotten far. Let's check the rooms.

(slowly opens door open/ door creaking sfx)

(pause for 3 seconds)

Zala: Clear. Next room it is. 

(door opening slowly sfx)

Zala: Looks clear too. No signs of forced entry, nothing out of place. Better check downsta-

Zala: [Angry] Come the fuck out now. I know you're in here. 

(2 second pause)

Zala: Really? You plan on hiding from a woman? I know you're in here.

(2 second pause)

Zala:[Chuckling] It's an easy mistake but I didn't think you'd make it. Look around the bedroom. What do you see?

(2 second pause)

Zala: I'll answer for you. You see organization. Not just any organization, but calculative organization. Do you know what that means?

(2 second pause)

Zala: it means every item in this room was placed at an equal distance from one another. Look at the pictures on the dresser. Look at the pillows on the bed. Look at the bottles of lotion on the counter. All perfectly connected by distance.

Zala: But when I look over to the closet area, that's where you made your mistake. 

Zala: I intentionally set 5 objects on the dresser, by the closet. But when I look at the dresser, one is missing. It was a purple dagger I stole from the Historical Museum of Ancient Artifacts. Babylon's Nightmare Dagger.

(pause for 2 seconds)

Zala: It's okay. I'll just walk to you. I know you see me. Slowly walking to the closet, gun in my hand. 

(2 second pause)

Zala: I'm getting closer now. You better make a move or you're really fucked. I'll just keep walking

(1 second pause)

Zala: Playing stupid until the very end. Typical. I'll just ope- FUCK. THE LIGHTS ARE OUT! 

(closet busting open sfx) (multiple gunshots sfx)

(heavy breathing from Zala) (struggling sfx)

Zala: Ughh, I was fucking right. You were in there. How'd you turn the lights off? I did-

(moaning sfx)

Zala: Oh fuck, you're one of them aren't you? CCA? I see you want the $30 million bounty on my fat ass. 

Zala: Let's see if you're a fighter. Come on, fuck me. Don't be a little bitch, drop the weapon.

AI Ava: Initiating full body scan. 2 weaknesses confirmed master. Attack her asshole, attack her fat asscheeks.

Zala: [Frustrated] What the fuck is that thing? And how did it kno-noooooooo

(ass smack sfx) (ass smack sfx)

Zala: [Moaning] St-stop this. T-take your hand off my asscheeks. Fu-fuck. No, ugh, get off of me. You can't just bend me over, with your cock resting on my ass and spank me like th-[moaning] fuckkkkk, like that.

AI Ava: Combat working. Smack her ass 5 times hard. It will make the subject experience pleasure.

(ass smacking sfx) (ass smacking sfx) (ass smacking sfx) (ass smacking sfx) (ass smacking sfx)

Zala: Fu-fuckkk. H-how do you know my weakspots? Oh fuck. No-no. Snap out of this Zala. He is the enemy. I will not lo-

Zala: [Moaning] losssseeeee. Oh god, you're really ripping a hole in my white yoga pants and playing with my asshole.

Zala: Fuck, no, no, I-I need to focus. Come on Zala, you've had your asshole played with. Focus girl, do not lose to him.

AI Ava: Evasive maneuvers. Subject is targeting your cock. This might cause a knockback effect. 

Zala: Ha, look what I fucking got bitch. Not so fucking tough now, huh? 

Zala: That throbbing cock of yours, leaking precum as I rub the tip slowly on my big ass. 

Zala: Here bitch, since you love my ass so much, let me just slowly slide back until I sit on your fa-[moaning] faceeee.

Zala: Oh, guess you can't really talk smothered between those thicc cheeks. Do me a favor and fucking eat my ass.

Zala: Come on Mr. Big Bad CCA. Where's your combat skills? Clearly lacking if I can do this to your dick

(spitting sfx) (licking sfx) (cock kissing sfx)

Zala: Tastes so good too. You know, if you just join me, you can totally get your cock sucked whenever

AI Ava: Target scanned for additional weaknesses. Initiating counter defense moves, tongue fuck and asscheek kissing. 

Zala: Oh? So that robot girl is your helper huh? Not gonna work. I already prepared mysel-ohhhh fuck. 

Zala: Your tongue i-is sooo deep in my asshole. Come on baby, fuck my ass with your tongue. Oh godddd yes. Spank me.

(ass spanking sfx) (ass spanking sfx) (ass spanking sfx)

Zala: Yes, yes, yes. Let me just, shake my ass for you. [Moaning] Yeah? You like when I bounce my fat ass on your face?

Zala: You'll fucking love this then bitch

(cock sucking sfx) (SLOPPY BLOWJOB sfx) (sloppy blowjob sfx)

AI Ava: Initiating Body Scan. New Weakness Found. Pull Her Hair. Choke Her On Your Fat Cock

(sloppy blowjob sfx) (popping cock out of mouth sfx)

Zala: Stupid robot girl, I'm already sucking his dick. No need for chok-

(gagging for 5 seconds afk) ('mmmmmphhh' cock sucking struggle sfx)

Zala: [Moaning] [Cock In Her Throat] Fuckkkkkkk. T-this is soooo ghuddddd. Cum. Cummmmmm.

(ass smacking sfx) (cock sloppily pulling out of her mouth sfx) (gasping for air sfx)

Zala: Hey, what are you doing? Why'd you pull out? [sweet] Cum in my mouth baby.

(3 second pause)

Zala: [Annoyed like her secret plan was ruined] Ugh, fucking annoying. Usually you idiots get lost in my ass & cum in seconds. 

Zala: I guess they stepped up their training from the last few losers. You didn't think I was really enjoying that did you?

Zala: Obviously I was faking it. Your cock is so pathetic. 

AI Ava: Subject is lying. Fluids profusely leaking. Locating source. Weakness confirmed, fuck her in that tight little pussy.

Zala: [Annoyed] Can you shut the fuck up you stupid robot bitch? Who the fuc-

(face slap sfx) (zala struggling sfx)

Zala: Wa-wait, no, don't put it in. I was just joking, I loved your cock. It was so fucking good baby. You made me feel so goo-

Zala: [loud squeal] ooooood. Fuck, your cock is in my pussy. thi-this dick feels sooo good. N-NO. 

Zala: [Whimpering] I can't lose. I can't lose to this piece of stupid-

(cheek clapping sfx) (wet ass pussy fucking sfx) (ass smacking REALLY LOUD sfx) 

Zala: [mumbling] N-No. Please not my asshole, don't fuck my tight little pussy and finger my asshole.

(wet pussy fucking sfx) (cheek clapping sfx)

AI Ava: Fuck her harder. Slam your cock deep into her pussy. She will cum in 37 seconds

Zala: [Moaning] Fu-fuck. fuck, fuck. I-i'm not gonna cum. I-Ohhh fuck this. Give me that dick. Come on daddy, fuck me.

Zala: Fuck my little pussy, pound my hole. [Whimpers] Ohh goddd, I'm a slut. I'm a stupid little cockslut

(cheek clapping sfx) (ass smacking sfx) (wet pussy fucking sfx)

Zala: I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cummmm. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck it's so good. 

Zala: [moaning] Fuckkkkk. I love your cock. I need it. Let me cum, let me cum daddy. Let me cum on your fucking dick

Zala: YES. YES. YES. OH FUCK. IM GONNA CUM. IM GONNA CUM. I-IM CUMMING DADDY. MY SLUTTY PUSSY IS FUCKING CUMMING ON YOUR FAT COCK

(improv orgasm) (wet pussy fucking sfx) (heavy breathing sfx)

(pause)

AI Ava: Scanning target to confirm orgasm. Please wait

(beep boop sfx)

AI Ava: ALERT. ALERT. ALERT. ALERT. TARGET DID NOT CUM. TARGET DID NOT CUM. RETREAT IMMEDIATELY/ RETREAT IMME-

Zala: [Chuckles] Oh my, what is this hard, throbbing thing deep in my pussy? Oh, it's your stupid fucking dick.

Zala: Did you not read about me? *Calculative*. See, I can already feel your balls swelling, aching for release.

Zala: I wonder what would happen if I start twerking on that dick? Oh no, I wouldn't want you to cum in my pussy & lose.

(ass smacking sfx) (wet pussy fucking sfx) (ass pushing back on a dick, cheek clapping sfx)

Zala: [Grunting] Fuck, fuck, look at that ass. Look at my fat fucking ass twerking on that cock. Those cheeks jiggling up and down, as my tight little pussy grips that fuckmeat. So hypnotic. That huge ass going round & round in circles, go on, stare at it.

AI Ava: Warning master, danger levels of pleasure have been reached. Cock will cum in 42 seconds if combat continues. 

Zala: It's okay to cum. Just fill me up daddy. Come on, you're dying for release. It's just a stupid mission. Isn't cumming in my slutty little pussy better? Your hands are squeezing my fat ass, as I throw it back on you. Go on daddy, shoot your load in my hole.

(SUPER WET PUSSY FUCKING sfxx) (ASS SLAPS LIKE SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP sfx)

Zala: [whimpering like a bitch in heat] FUCK. Yes, that's it. That's the look I wanted. Look at you, trying to hold on, begging for help. No one will save you here baby. Let me drain this fucking dick of yours now. Do it. Cum for me.

(wet pussy fucking sfx) (Zala grunting in pleasure sfx)

Zala: Oh fuck, fuck. I can feel it deep inside my little fuckhole. Your cock's twitching, cum, fucking cum in my whore hole now.

(sound of cum shooting deep in a pussy sfx) - [Try to use like a hentai creampie sound clip] 

[moaning] I can feel that fucking cock cummming in my pussy. Fill me up. Fill me with your fucking seed

Zala: Fuckkkk, you came so much in my pussy. 

[Moaning + Chuckles] Go & tell those CCA people nice try, kiss my ass. Let me just take my victory photo for bragging rights.

(camera taking pics sfx)

Zala: Sheesh, you can't even move. Let me just stick my ass on your face & rub all of this cum you just filled me with, all over your mouth bitch. 

Zala: This is what nasty fucking losers like you get, taste your loser cum out of my winner pussy. Thanks for the pics, bitch. Bye

(footsteps walking away sfx)

AI Ava: Master came before the subject. Mission failed. Reporting to HQ. Requesting immediate evacuation from this location. 

(phone ringing sfx)

AI Ava: Incoming transmission. Please say accept to be connected

Natasha: [upset] Are you fucking serious? How? I gave you everything. 

Natasha: Yes, we saw the fight. She won by twerking her fat ass on your cock. 

Natasha: [angry] Did not you understand she is extremely cunning? I thought you wouldn't fall for such traps. 

(2 second pause)

Natasha: [frustrated] I understand. You do realize you now have 2 targets left, right?

(1 second pause)

Natasha: Both targets must be successfully fucked & cum first, in order for you to rank up in the CCA. 

Natasha: I am requesting the mission to be cancelled. Too dangerous. No, your cock would explode just from contact with the last target

(3 second pause)

Natasha: [sighs] Are you certain you can? This is the last chance you have at walking away. 

(1 second pause)

Natasha: I understand. Sending coordinates. Please be safe. Fuck her until she's a drooling mess. You can't lose this one.

AI Ava: Transmission ending. Helicopter approaching in 28 seconds. Please standby.

(helicopter sfx) -- [Can go on Youtube for sound examples or even use a loud fan]

AI Ava: Transportation ready. Please step inside. Next destination, Argentina. Target, Leina Fernandez

(helicopter sfx)  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Anyone can say this ---------> Chapter 2: PRIDE OF THE HEIRESS.

AI Ava: Wake up master. You were sleeping. We're approaching our destination. Please prepare to parachute down.

(helicopter door opening sfx) (huge gust of wind sfx) 

AI Ava: Brace for ground in 3, 2, 1. Landing. 

AI Ava: Scanning perimeter. 3 targets identified. 400 feet away. 3 targets approaching. Arrival in 5 seconds

(pause for 5 seconds)

Leina: [Surprised] Oh wow, someone was actually stupid enough to land on my private island? 

Leina: [Mocking] Excuse me, but who are you brave sir? Do you not know who I am? No, you do. You should be aware of this. 

(snapping fingers sfx)

Leina: Doesn't matter. I'm unstoppable with my force of battle-suits. You're quite lucky only 2 are stationed here. Say hi ladies.

(ass smacking sfx) (ass smacking sfx)

Slutguard 1: [moaning] Yes master. [serious] Intruder. Prepare yourself for battle. 

Slutguard 2: [moaning] Ohhh, yes master. [serious] intruder, prepare. You will be defeate-

(face slap sfx) (surprised gasp sfx)

Slutguard 2: [moaning] Ho-how are you so fast? That's imposs-ohhh fuck. #1, h-help me. He's groping my tits.

Slutguard 1: [Annoyed] Stop playing around. Activate gravity pulse ring and trap him in. Finish him off fast.

Slutguard 2: [Giggling] Awww, you're no fun. Ugh, fine. Understood. Activating Gravity Pul- [Shock & confusion] It isn't working. 

Leina: What? What do you mean? Just press the fucking button you idi-

AI Ava: Defensive tactics employed. Miniature EMP now activated. All power based units within 2 miles will be temporarily shutdown.  
Full body scan initiating. 3 weaknesses found on Slutguard #2. Hair pulling, spitting, skull fucking. Please deploy tactics.

Slutguard 2: What the fuck? Master, our suits aren't working. Wh-what do we do? We have no power. Ho- [moaning] nooo, ge-get off me.

Slutguard 1: Shit. Quickly #2, defensive positions. Tiger Cat Stance. Attack his stupid coc-

(cock shoved in #2's mouth sfx) (heavy face fucking sfx) (face fucking for 7 seconds sfx) 

Leina: Fuck. He's stronger than we thought. #2 might cum. #1, be ready. We may have to fight him together.

Slutguard 2: [gagging on cock] He-help meeee. I can't take his cock. I-i'm so wet. Oh god, please don't watch me get throatfucked

Slutguard #1: Fuck, her pussy already reaching maximum wetness. She's done for master. 

(throatfucking for 8 seconds sfx) (#2 moaning REALLY LOUD, orgasm) 

Leina: Fuck, she came. God dammit, what's the point in training slutguards, if they're this fucking useless? #1, prepare your body. We move in after he pulls his fat cock from her useless mouth. 

(cock pulling out of her mouth sfx)

Slutguard #1: [serious] Deploying sexy battle armor. Tight booty shorts with asshole and pussy showing are now ready. Slutty shirt showing off tits now ready. 

Slutguard #1: Master, please let me fight hi- [confused] master? Wha-what are you doing? [moaning] Sto-stop this master. Nooooo 

Leina: I'm sorry #1, he is too strong. I have to use your holes for myself & hopefully increase his lust for a potential cum blast.

Leina: Now shut the fuck up, and stay on your hands and knees like a good bitch. Mommy's tongue in your pussy as I spank you

(ass spanking sfx) (wet pussy sfx) (moaning sfx)

Slutguard #1: [Moaning loud] Bu-but you- oh fuckkkk, you're eating my pussy. Oh god. Yo-you said we'd fight him togethe- fuckkkkk.

(ass smacking sfx) (ass smacking sfx) (wet pussy fingering/licking sfx)

Leina: [moaning] Shut up bitch, and let mommy tongue fuck your pussy. Look at him, go on, look at him with your big brown eyes and show him that face. Do you see? His cock is throbbing more than ever. Girl on girl action is his weakness. 

Slutguard #1: I-fuckkkk. I understand mommy. Please use my body to-h-help him cum and lose. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Leina: You want to fuck her, don't you. It's okay. Give in. There you go, get on your knees, and feel her body.

Leina: Rub your hands over those big, round tits. Look at her fat ass jiggling as I slap it. Come here. Walk behind her and use it. Use her warm, little pussy. 

Leina: There you go, line that cock up. Ohhh fuck, she's so wet

Leina: Fuck yes, her snug little cumhole gripping your dick as you thrust your hips, in and out.

Ava: [whispering] Master, be warned. This may be a trap. Fuck this slutty little bitch's pussy but don't lose focus

(cheek clapping sfx)

Leina: Ohh, how cute. Little robot girl wants to help. Let's see you help when I do this. 

Slutguard #1: Fuck me daddy, fuck me. Use my whore pussy as your personal fleshlight. Oh god, I'm a stupid cumdump. I love yo-

(munching on pussy sfx) (mmmmphhh sfx) (wet pussy licking sfx)

Leina: Shut up bitch and munch on mommy's fucking yummy pussy. Ohhh fuck yes, there you go. Eat my pussy and rub my clit. 

Leina: [Moaning] Fuck, my little pussy princess is such a good fucking cunt licker. There you go. Awww gonna cum?

(cheek clapping sfx) (whimpers from #1 sfx)

Leina: Do it. Cum. Cum on his fucking cock. Come on, use your slutty pussy and squeeze his dick. Make him nut inside you. 

Leina: Yes, yes baby. I can feel your tongue deep inside my pussy. Oh fuckkkk, you're gonna cum huh. Make mommy see. Cum for mommy

Slutguard #1: CU-CUMMINGGGGGG.

(improv orgasm) (wet pussy fucking sfx) (heavy breathing sfx)

Leina: Good girl. Fucking good girl. Came all over his dick. His battle power should have dropped by 40% now. So thanks slut

Leina: As for you, it's over. The moment you pull your cock out of her tight little, creamy pussy, you lose. 

Leina: [confused] why are you laughing? Do you think you can still fuck me & cum after she just drained your balls almost? I kno- hey

(cock pulling out of a wet ass pussy sfx) (slutguard #2 moaning as the cock pulls out sfx)

Ava: Initiating body scan. Found 1 weakness. Mating press position, pussy fucking. 

Leina: [Scared] H-howwwww? Your cock is even harder than before? A-and your balls have grown bigger. 

Ava: Activating Combat Ability: Big Dick Growth. 

Leina: [scared] I-'m not afraid of you. I-I swear to God I will make you fucking cum. 

Leina: Wa-wait. Do-don't grab my hair. Stop. [moaning] Ugh, yo-you're so big. Fuck, your cock is covered in her cum. 

Leina: No. Don't shove your dick down my tight little throat and feed me her juices. I dont want to suck her cum off

Leina: Stop. Dont you dare fuck my mou-

(gagging on cock sfx) (gluck gluck gluck for 10 seconds sfx) followed by (spitting sfx) (huge gasp of air sfx)

Leina: Wa-wait. It won't fit. It's too much. N-no. Fuck. I need to crawl away. Guards. Sto- fuck. 

Leina: You stupid cumsluts are just gonna watch him pound my holes? Fucking do some-No, get your hands off my asscheeks

(ass smacking sfx) (ass smacking sfx) (Leina grunting sfx)

Leina: Stop it. Don't pull me back towards your cock you sick fuck. I-I don't want it inside me. No. Fuckkkkk

Leina: My pussy ohhh fuck, you're rubbing that cum covered cock against my tight little hole. 

Leina: No, Slutguards #1 and #2, don't look at your master getting fucked. Turn your he-

(cheek clapping sfx) (wet pussy fucking sfx) (moaning sfx)

Leina: Fuck, fuck, fuck, this cock. Oh fuck, I love it. I love it.

Leina: [moaning] I'm a slut. I'm a stupid little cumdump for your dick. Breed me, fucking fill me up.

Leina: Ohhh god, you're pushing my face between her legs, her pussy is right in my face.

Leina: C-come here slutguard, I-I'll lick your hole while this brute destroys mine.

(cheek clapping sfx) (tongue licking pussy sfx) (leina grunting sfx)

Leina: It feels so good. It's sooo good. I need to cum. PLEASE LET ME CUM.

Leina: Fuck, fuck, fuckkkk daddy. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna fucking cum on your big daddy dick. 

(cheek clapping sfx) (wet pussy fucking sfx)

Leina: I hate you but fuckkkk I love this cock. Use me. Breed me. Fucking fuck, I-I'm cummingggg daddy.

Leina: This slutty stupid villain bitch is gonna cream on your fucking cockkkkk

(improv orgasm) (wet pussy fucking sfx) (cum filling up pussy) -> [can use hentai cumshot sound] 

AI Ava: Scanning target's body. Scan complete. Target successfully came. Mission completed. 

AI Ava: Incoming transmission. Please say accept to be connected.

(2 second pause)

Natasha: Well holy fuck, you did it huh? We saw everything. You really fucked that little bitch and made her cum. Are you sure you're up to this? You haven't cum once and if you don't defeat the last target, you might never come back.

Natasha: I understand. Sending you the coordinates for next target. Please prepare everything for the final battle. Goodluck

AI Ava: Transmission ending. Coordinates updated. Please prepare for departure in 5minutes. Sending an escort squad to capture targets here.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Anyone can say this -----------------> Chapter 3: THE FALLEN HERO IS REBORN AGAIN.

AI Ava: Approaching destination in 3 minutes. Please prepare the secret summoning master. You will need all the help we can get.


End file.
